La Ultima Serpiente
by alcrisalaz9
Summary: La historia comienza muchos años después de la muerte del señor tenebroso en manos de Harry Potter. Es la historia de una niña que fue abandonada en un orfanato sin saber nada de su pasado ni de su familia, recibe una carta que le hace saber que ella no es una niña extraña es un bruja, este es el comienzo en su búsqueda para saber quien es ella y cual es su propósito en la vida.


LA ÚLTIMA SERPIENTE

- ¡DONDE ESTA! ¡TU LO SABES CIERTO!

-¡N NO LO S SÉ!

Gritaba una mujer que se encontraba en una vieja casucha en el bosque, ella estaba atrapada por un hombre sucio y andrajoso a pesar de tener apariencia de abandono él tenía una fuerza sobrehumana y no iba dejar que su presa se escapara tan fácilmente.

-¡No, yo sé que tú sabes donde esta!

-¡No Morfin, no sé dónde está Merope!

Dijo la mujer con decisión de terminar esta pelea sin sentido.

Morfin se quedó quieto pensando un rato y luego volteo a verle al rostro a esa mujer extraña que había llegado como si nada en la casa.

-¿Maralize? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí entonces?

Dijo siseando Morfin a su prima Maralize una mujer muy hermosa pero venenosa ella realmente no era su solamente su prima era la hija de la hermana de su madre y también su hermana ellos compartían el mismo padre pero el jamás la reconoció ya que su madre era una squib, pero a pesar de su progenitora ella era una bruja brillante y capaz de conseguir una mejor vida que la que tenía Morfin como descendiente directo y reconocido, ella mantuvo su linaje en secreto de todos por su bien propio pero sin embargo jamás ocultaría su naturaleza malvada.

-solo vine porque supe que es lo que paso con nuestro padre es todo.

Dijo siseando a su hermano quien la miraba con rabia el jamás acepto que ella fuera su hermana y mucho menos que ella tuviera una vida mejor que él.

-Mientes yo sé que es lo que quieres no te lo daré es mío solo mío es lo único que tengo de él.

-Oh vamos hermanito no seas terco para que lo quieres, para venderlo, y así poder vivir con dignidad, no me hagas reír, dámelo y sabrás que será atesorado como se debe, muy pronto yo me hallare con riquezas y poder.

-no me hagas reír. Silbo Morfin con sarcasmo él sabía que es lo que exactamente tenía que hacer para deshacerse de esa molestia y en un instante el salto sobre Maralize, ella lucho con él con todas sus fuerzas pero el había logrado su objetivo le arrebato la varita mágica de las manos y la rompió a la mitad y sin piedad la golpeo con fuerza hasta que ella logro zafarse de sus garras, salió corriendo del lugar con una cara de disgusto, sus planes no resultaron como ella lo pensaba y lo que era peor es que el dolor que sentía en su rostro y parte de su cuerpo era debido al bruto de su hermano ella jamás se lo perdonaría pero ella sabía que por el momento no podría con él lo mejor era esperar.

69 años después en un orfanato una pequeña niña de cabello negro y de unos ojos brillantes de color verde esmeralda estaba asomada en la ventana de su habitación, ella observaba el rosado salmón que había tomado el cielo en el atardecer preguntándose quien es ella. La llamaban Christine Miller ese era el nombre que le dieron en el orfanato pero su verdadero nombre como su procedencia era un completo misterio lo único que ella sabía de su origen es que un hombre robusto la dejo en el pórtico hace 11 años, eso era todo.

Mientras estas preguntas resonaban en su cabeza no pudo evitar observar en la distancia la silueta de una ave que venía hacia donde ella se encontraba, eso era extraño, pero ella estaba acostumbrada a que cosas extrañas le pasaran, es por eso que no tenía amigos los demás niños le temían más sin embargo ella era brillante en el colegio al igual que con su comportamiento así que sus encargados no tenían ninguna queja con respecto a ella. Mientras observaba pudo notar que el ave que se acercaba en realidad era una lechuza manchada en color gris que tenía algo atado en su pata pero que no podía ver que era exactamente era hasta que se acercó lo suficiente era una carta lo que paso después la sorprendió aún más la lechuza con una maniobra de vuelo sorprendente dejo caer la carta justo en el buzón de correspondencia del orfanato eso la sorprendió. ¿Quién en su sano juicio mandaría una lechuza mensajera y aún más extraño a quien se la mandarían? Esas eran las preguntas que ahora estaban en su cabeza pero su curiosidad no podía ganar a su orgullo ella siempre había odiado a la gente metiche por lo tanto lo que le pasara a otra gente le importaba un comino ella se recostó sobre sus brazos observando el cielo cuando de repente sintió que la necesidad de esquivar algo que se acercaba rápidamente hacia ella con un reflejo sobrenatural salto hacia atrás, la lechuza se acaba posar en la ventana, Christine sorprendida por el comportamiento de la lechuza no sabía que hacer mientras ella miraba los ojos amarillentos del ave, podía sentir como la mirada de rayos x del animal penetraba con rudeza su cuerpo no entendía que pasaba con lechuza, no sabía que hacer parecía que quería algo de ella. Pero justo a tiempo alguien llamo a la puerta de su dormitorio Christine voltio hacia la puerta y cuando giro para volver a ver a la ave esta desapareció otra vez volvieron a llamar a la puerta esta vez no dudo y la abrió era la encargada mayor del orfanato la señora Brown una mujer mayor y muy temperamental que acostumbraba vestirse con un jersey rojo intenso en el cual colgaba un broche de un conejo de pascua, eso hizo helar la espalda de Christine por ella sabía muy bien que si la señora Brown venía a tu habitación personalmente es porque has hecho algo muy grabe pero esta vez no tenía esa cara de disgusto que siempre mostraba cuando se enojaba esta vez su rostro era de duda y algo de inseguridad.

-¿Qué pasa señora Brown? ¿Se encuentra bien?

Dijo Christine algo nerviosa por saber la razón de su visita en su habitación.

- Christine acaba de llegar una carta para ti en cuanto la vi no sabía si abrirla y leerla porque yo soy tu encargada además de que sé que no has tenido contacto con nadie relacionado con tu familia o si debía dártela personalmente y esperar noticias pero me decidí por la segunda opción porque respeto tu intimidad así que he venido a dártela.

La señora extendió su brazo y le entrego una carta que estaba sellada con cera color carmesí el sello tenia forma de un escudo y su nombre escrito en la parte trasera no solo su nombre también su dirección precisa.

_Señorita: C. Miller Habitación 9 del Tercer Piso Ken, 6 Dartford_

El sobre era pesado y era de pergamino amarillento eso fue otra cosa que le llamo la atención a Christine, así que esto es lo que llevaba atada en la pata la lechuza eso era la razón por la que el ave la miraba con impaciencia ella quería ver que recibiera su carta esto genero otra duda en ella esta era la primera carta que había recibido en toda su vida y tenía la ligera sospecha que respondería muchas de la preguntas que le habían atormentado desde que tenía conocimiento ¿Quién era ella? ¿Quiénes eran sus padres? Y ¿Por qué estaba donde se encontraba? Todo eso podría ser revelado con solo cortar ese sello ella se quedó observando un momento más el sobre hasta que levantó su mirada y vio el rostro de impaciencia de la señora Brown.

-mmm disculpe señora Brown, podría dejarme a solas un minuto por favor.

Dijo Christine al ver que la señora Brown no se iría hasta saber qué es exactamente lo que estaba escrito en la carta, pero a Christine le disgustaba eso de la señora Brown ella odiaba a los metiches así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue pedirle permiso para estar a solas.

La señora Brown ahora cambiaba su rostro de interés por uno de disgusto pero no podía hacer nada ella sabía exactamente que a Christine le molestaba eso, así que dio media vuelta diciendo mientras se retiraba. –voy a estar en mi oficina si necesita consultarme algo Señorita Miller.

Christine sabía exactamente que cuando ella llamaba a alguien por su apellido simplemente es porque estaba enojada con ella pero Christine no había hecho nada malo así que no le importo cerró la puerta y rompió el sello.

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA _

_Directora: Minerva McGonagall _

_Querida señorita Miller: Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio. _

_Muy cordialmente, Katherine Moore_

_Directora adjunta_

¿Qué? No puede ser. Se dijo a si misma Christine acaso es una broma de mal gusto ¿un colegio de magia? No sé qué es eso ¿no será de esos campamentos raros en los cuales magos famosos de la televisión se juntan para competir sus trucos con sus colegas? Pero si es así para que quiero ir a un lugar como este pero esta vez su curiosidad gano y saco la lista de útiles escolares que llevaba dentro del sobre esto hiso pensar a Christine que no era ninguna broma ya que habría tomado un largo tiempo escribir esas lista pero esto solo agregaba más confusiones en la cabeza de Christine ¿Por qué enviarían una lechuza con semejante carta? Y ¿Por qué a ella específicamente? Christine se detuvo y miro la ventana en la que se había posado la lechuza como si viendo donde se encontraba la respuesta pero lo único que pudo notar es que el color del cielo había cambiado de un color rosado salmón a un purpura anochecer y algunas estrellas empezaban a brillar.

Toc, toc. Christine pego un salto del susto alguien estaba tocando su puerta otra vez, ella ya sabía quién era muy seguro que era la señora Brown, Christine tomo aire y abrió la puerta pero no solo se encontró con la señora Brown sino que también detrás de ella había un hombre algo regordete con semblante amistoso que emitía un olor agradable a tierra mojada y vestía un traje verde oscuro al cual se notaba que no estaba acostumbrado usar.

- Christine tienes visitas este hombre vino después y me dijo que la carta que acabas de recibir es por tu nuevo colegio felicidades los dejare solos para que puedan conversar a solas con respecto a ese tema.

Christine estaba sorprendida era cierto y no solo eso también estaba sorprendida por el comportamiento de la señora Brown si por ella fuera haría un interrogatorio en ese instante pero no lo hizo solo se apartó y antes de retirase le dijo al señor cualquier cosa estoy en mi oficina y le guiño un ojo, eso era completamente lo más extraño y desagradable que le había pasado desde que tenía memoria.

-disculpe mi intromisión señorita Miller, déjeme presentarme soy el profesor de herbologia del Colegio Hagwarts de Magia y Hechicería, mi nombre es Neville Longbottom.

El señor Longbottom extendió su mano para estrecharla con la de Christine pero a cambio recibió algo que no pudo evitar poner su más grande atención, Christine lo vio directo a los ojos y el señor Longbottom no pudo evitar ver que esos ojos grandes y verdes destello una luz roja poco común pero eso no le afecto sabía que debía de ser extraño para una niña que jamás conoció a sus padres descubrir de la nada que es una bruja eso fue lo que le explico Hermione antes de venir aquí y aceptar este encargo de la directora así que solo quito su mano del aire y pregunto por un asiento. Esta vez Christine reaccionó y con prisa fue al armario en donde tenía escondida un silla plegable de niños la extendió y la coloco cerca de su cama y luego tomo la mano del señor Longbotton y lo sentó en la orilla de la cama y Christine tomo asiento en su pequeña silla, el señor Longbotton no pudo evitar sentir ternura por la forma en la que actuó Christine parecía una niña pequeña pero el había venido por un asunto importante así que no se limitó más y empezó a expelerle a Christine que ella era un bruja y que esa era la razón por la cual le pasaba cosas extrañas y maravillosas a su alrededor porque ella emanaba magia y que ella tendría que ir al colegio para poder controlarla y no solo eso ella podría convertirse en una exencionar bruja ya que al colegio al que iba entrar es el mejor que hay, pero fue interrumpido por la mano alzada que tenía al frente, no pudo evitar recordar sus años en la escuela cuando la brillante Hermione contestaba las preguntas más difíciles, esto le saco una sonrisa a Longbotton.

-Si Christine. Dijo Longbotton.

-Profesor tengo una duda porque mis compañeros no pueden ir al colegio es acaso que no todos pueden entrar al colegio de magia, se necesita ser especial como usted dijo hace un rato magia en la sangre…creo que es así como lo dijo, como es el colegio, hay más como yo, usted sabe si mis padres estudiaron en el colegio, los conoce dígame quienes eran como eran…

Longbotton se encontraba atrapado pregunta tras pregunta y no sabía que hacer exactamente con esa emoción que desbordaba de esa niña pensaba que eso ojos grandes y brillantes se lo iban a comer.

-¡Cálmate Christine! Por favor dame un respiro poco te lo voy explicar todo y con respecto a tus padres lo lamento no sé nada sobre ellos para serte sincero jamás he escuchado el apellido Miller en Hagwarts.

Los grandes ojos de Christine se apagaron por completo ella sabía que su apellido no era Miller ese fue el que le dieron en honor al encargado de turno quien la encontró en ese entonces si no tenía un apellido de referencia le sería casi imposible saber quién era pero ella estaba decidida en saber quién era y por qué la abandonaron no importara lo que costara.


End file.
